


turkey ain't the only thing gettin cooked

by buttrice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, I wrote this while mainly watching my wife make thanksgiving dinner lmao, SHES THE BEST, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, Thanksgiving, female y/n, holiday fic, i tried to write and finish it before midnight but i got distracted :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrice/pseuds/buttrice
Summary: She looks at your face for a second, and then around the doorway to your family who are keeping themselves busy, and sneakily walks over to your side of the table. She gets right up into your space where you can smell her clean clothes, and leans in to whisper into your ear."Watch me." Her lips graze your earlobe, and your face flushes immediately."Do not!" You hiss out, and cover your ear like she burned it. She knows exactly how to play this game, AND how to win it.
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	turkey ain't the only thing gettin cooked

**Author's Note:**

> i take no responsibility for this

It was Thanksgiving day, and you were dreading this day for weeks. You see, you haven't seen your family in two years now, and since you're back in town they're really excited to see you again. And you are too, of course. 

Everything would be fine and dandy, except they also insisted you bring your girlfriend of nearly a year that they haven't had the chance of meeting yet. Let's just say you're not exactly ready for the inevitable collaborative roasting session you know is coming from all sides. It's what always happens.

Spinel pipes up from beside you, and elbows your side.

"Ya gonna knock on the door or what?"

"Give me a second. I've gotta mentally hype myself up for this." You say and sigh. Your girlfriend gives you a look.

"No. We're doing this right now." She replies and knocks on your parents front door loudly. You internally groan. 

You can get through today, self. You've just got to survive a couple wee hours. No big deal. The door opens, and out pops your little brother Matt.

"Sis. You brought your fake girlfriend?" He says while looking at Spinel from head to toe.

"She's not fake you ass. She's obviously very real, and standing right here."

"Hmmm." He squints his eyes and puts a finger to his lips. It's been a solid 30 seconds and you're already ready to deck him. "We'll see about that after some rigorous questioning later."

"Ooh what kinda questions you got??" Spinel grins at him. "Cuz I have so many for you guys."

"It's fucking cold out here dude can we please go in? I'm seriously regretting wearing a dress." You say through your teeth. 

"What's the password?" He grips the doorknob smugly. You're gonna kill him.

"No." You say, and stand your ground. He doesn't move either.

You hear your mother in the background yell about a draft being let in.

"Let me in, Matt." You repeat.

"Pass. Word." Your brother enunciates. You need to pee badly, and you feel yourself losing this battle. 

But you will not lose the war.

"I'magoofygooberyeah." You quickly say, and your brother smirks. "Let me in please." Spinels face is of dumbfounded amusement.

"You wanna repeat that clearly?" She says to you.

"Nope!" You say, and shove your way forcefully past your brother with a resounding "Hey!" from him as you pass through the entrance.

Once inside and he actually closes the door, you take a deep sigh and set down your bag on the side table. Your mother peeks her head out from the kitchen.

"My child! My child has finally returned from war!" She shouts, and you make your way to the kitchen to greet her.

"It's just college and internships, mom. Calm down." You nearly roll your eyes at her dramatics.

"I just miss you a lot. You're making me deal with your brothers all by myself." She purses her lips and pouts in jest.

"Not my fault you decided to have 4 kids." You huff out a laugh.

"Not my fault either, to be fair." She mumbles, and you smack her arm, making her laugh loudly. "Anyway, your father is in the den watching football. He already made all of the sides and called it good, and left me with the turkey and ham."

"Typical dad." You reply.

"Where's your girlfriend? You brought her right? I told you that if you didn't there'd be consequences." Your mom says while opening the oven to check the temp of the turkey.

"Calm down, jeez. I did, hold on." You peek out the kitchen to see your little brother in an animated conversation with Spinel, and she's laughing. Your heart sings at them getting along, but your brain has sirens going off.

"Spinel!" You shout at her. "Stop talking to that twerp and get over here to meet my mother."

"Sure, but I'm resuming this conversation later." She grins and whispers something to him before turning to walk over to you.

"No plotting against me, I swear to god. We've been here five minutes." You deadpan stare at her.

"We're in cahoots now. It's too late." Matt says, and you glare at him. He flips you off, and you do the same in return.

"I like him." Spinel laughs, and grabs your hand to hold in hers. 

"Offff course you do." You give her hand a squeeze. "Moooom, this is my pain in the ass, Spinel."

Your mom sets down her oven mitts and opens her arms wide to wrap your girlfriend in a huge hug, and grabs her arms to look at her.

"Look at you! You're gorgeous! How do you ever put up with my bonehead of a kid!?" Your mom giggles.

"Mom! I'm the smart one, you're supposed to be on my side!" You whine, and Spinel heartily laughs.

"Your family is wild." She says betweens laughs.

"Don't encourage them. They're animals." You sigh exasperatedly, and roll your eyes.

"Hey! Who raised you!" You mother pouts, putting her hands on her hips.

"A pack of wolves, clearly." Spinel snaps back immediately, and your mom bursts out laughing.

You guys continue to talk and update each other on the small details of your lives while finishing up the last of the cooking. Your father eventually comes in with your oldest and youngest brothers, and the kitchen spreads rapidly with chaos your family usually brings, with Spinel also in the mix. It's the loudest your parent's house has ever been. 

"Okay!! All of you monkeys out!!" Your mother screams in the middle of the chaos. "Y/N! Go set the table with your girlfriend! George! You're helping me carve the turkey since you only did sides this year!" Your dad let's out a dramatic groan. "And boys! You get to do all the cleanup this year." She finishes up with a clap of her hands, completely smug.

"NOOOOOOO," Your eldest brother Jason cries with his hands up in the air. "That was my job last year too!!" 

"Your mother DID ask you to run a couple errands for her last night before the store closed up. This is your karma, kiddo." Your dad chuckles and puts a hand on Jason's shoulders sympathetically. 

"It's only fair." You say and stick your tongue out at your brother. You walk over to grab the dishes and silverware from the cupboards, and Spinel trails behind you.

Your family splits up with their assignments, your brothers converging in the living room to probably plot your demise. It's what you get for being away for so long without them.

You hand a stack of plates to Spinel, and she takes them from you, balancing them with one hand fairly easy.

"I do really like them. They're fun." She says quietly to you.

"They're obnoxious is what they are." You reply, and bite back a smile. 

"Yeah but that's what I like about you." She hip checks you before moving over to the dining table. You scoff at her.

"I thought you liked me because I dealt with your shenanigans. And that I'm charming."

"I mean yeah, but I also liked you for your ass, doll." She winks at you and sets a couple plates down. 

"Spinel! You can't say that out loud here! I'd never live that down." You sputter. "Also, rude."

"Listen, I only speak the truth. And only the truth." She moves some of her hair behind her shoulders dramatically. She let it down today, for once, when she usually has it up during the day. You think she looks pretty no matter what, but it's nice to see her look so.. casual. You push down your gay domestic feelings and carry on.

"Hm, yeah, what about last night then?" You reply deadpan, and you see her cheeks darken a bit.

"Last night doesn't count, you butthead." She pouts for a second, and her eyes meet yours. "Don't even start, because I will play dirty, Y/N."

"At my parents house? I dare you to not embarrass yourself." You smirk.

She looks at your face for a second, and then around the doorway to your family who are keeping themselves busy, and sneakily walks over to your side of the table. She gets right up into your space where you can smell her clean clothes, and leans in to whisper into your ear.

"Watch me." Her lips graze your earlobe, and your face flushes immediately.

"Do not!" You hiss out, and cover your ear like she burned it. She knows exactly how to play this game, AND how to win it.

She simply shrugs and walks away to go back to placing the rest of the plates down, whistling to herself innocently. 

Ohhhh bitch, not today. 

"You said you were going to play nice. I want to have an incident free day." You whine at her.

"I said nothing would go wrong. There's a difference." She says with a smirk. You're gonna die today. You just know it.

The rest of your family makes itself present as they start bringing in all the food, and you choose the side of the dining table with the window facing it. You tried to sit between two of your brothers, Jason and Elliott, but Spinel side checks Jason and she takes his spot next to you instead. 

You don't trust your girlfriend sitting next to you. She's obviously up to something.

Your brothers start arguing about which direction to pass the food when you feel a foot touching yours. You kick it off your own foot, but it comes back to kick yours instead. You look to your side to see Spinel hiding a smirk.

Really.

"You want some of this, sis?" Elliott says to your right while holding a bowl of potatoes.

"Yes please." You say and take the bowl from him, glaring at your girlfriend. She's completely unaffected, of course.

You take a scoop of mashed potatoes and flop it upon your plate. You look to Spinel with the bowl.

"Potatoes?" You ask politely.

"Of course, doll." She replies extra sweetly, drawing a snicker from Matt on the other side of the table. You glare at him. When she takes the bowl from your hand, she makes a point to tenderly slide her hand against yours. You feel your fingers tingle even after the skin contact is gone.

She serves herself and passes the bowl on. Your dad talks about sports and the like with your mom, and Elliot and Jason are talking together about work stuff. Matt and Spinel are talking about memes, and you roll your eyes at their conversation. With the rest of the food already served, you might as well dig in, you guess.

You're listening to your dad criticize your eldest brother for his last relationship when you feel Spinel's hand on your bare knee. You stop chewing your food to glare at her. She's purposefully not looking at you, and is still talking memes with your little brother.

"You alright, kiddo?" Your mom asks you. You continue chewing, and swallow your food.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." You say. Conversation continues as usual, and you're barely paying it any attention.

Clearly, Spinel is not going to stop. You're gonna have to pretend things are fine to save face in front of your family. Or die trying, you guess.

You're trying to eat through your pile of turkey when her hand starts to slide its way up your thigh.

You nearly choke on your mouthful of food and Matt gives you a look, so you just shrug and keep eating. She's gonna be the end of you.

They're asking Spinel several personal questions about her life, and she's answering all of them effortlessly without a beat. You feel her fingers slip in between your thighs, and squeeze the skin there. She is dangerously close to your nether regions. You are doing your best to remain physically unaffected, and kick her again under the table. She grins while talking to your parents.

Secretly, you're seething. You will get her back for this.

"Sis, you're kinda off today. You sure you're alright?" Elliott says. He was always the sweetest. And the most observant.

"Yeah, guys, I'm fine. I just have some bad cramps today. You know how it is." You reply, trying to sound as believable as you can. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Spinel break out into a smug grin.

"I remember they used to nearly incapacitate me when I was younger." Your mother pipes up. "One time I got into a traffic accident because of a bad case of cramps. At least the only blood that was anywhere was like, all on me." 

"Ew mom, seriously? We're all still eating." Your youngest brother says, and the conversation immediately details into chaos again.

You're trying your best to act normal while Spinel slowly draw circles on your inner thigh. She's fucking teasing you.

At dinner. 

With your family.

You take a sip of water, and you feel her hand attempt to slip into your underwear.

You choke on your water and stand up immediately, slamming your hands on the table, bringing the conversation to an abrupt halt.

"U-uh, sorry, I just really gotta pee." You say and quickly book it out of the dining room, and run to hide in the bathroom on the other end of the house for a few moments to breathe.

You close the door behind you, and lean against the counter. You let out a long breath of relief. 

Finally, some quiet. You just breathe for a few moments, trying to get yourself to calm down. You almost lost it there, and you don't know what you'd say as an excuse to your family. You would literally never live that down. It's like your girlfriend WANTS you to suffer.

You're lost in thought for a minute when the door handle jiggles, and your grab it to stop it from twisting. 

"I'm in this one, get lost." You say to whatever family member is on the other side of the door.

"Let me in!" You hear Spinel whisper from the other side. Oh fuckkkk no.

"No!" You whisper back. "You're being cheeky and I'm trying to spend time with my family! You said you'd be good!" 

"I said noooo such thing, love. Now let me in before I scream." She says gleefully. Oh. She IS playing dirty.

You scream inside your head for a hot second before you let your girlfriend inside the bathroom with you, and she locks the door behind herself. You audibly hear yourself swallowing. She locks eyes with you, and breaks out into a slow grin.

"Now that's a good girl." She says, coyly, and you almost regret agreeing to bring her with.

"I wish you'd behave." You reply. She giggles, and leans into your space.

"I've wanted to kiss you for hours now. I've behaved enough, I think." 

She kisses you, and nearly shoves you against the counter. Typical. She's impatient. She tenderly grasps your hands in hers, tips of her fingers grazing yours, and she's so very warm. You sigh into her mouth.

You feel her hands trail up the skin of your arms, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. She touches your face with her fingertips, gently pulling your face to hers. She smiles into the kiss. You pull away after a moment.

"You done? They're gonna be suspicious if we don't go back soon." You say quietly.

"I'm not done. And I don't care." She kisses you with much more vigor this time. 

She grabs you by the waist and hikes you up on the counter without breaking the kiss, and you nearly yelp in surprise. You can feel her smirk against your mouth as she glides her hands up your thighs, her touch setting your nerves on fire.

Her lips slide against yours, and she slips her tongue into your mouth. You find it difficult to fight against any of this as she rubs her thumbs against your inner thighs.

You pull your lips away again to speak.

"Spinel, we gotta go back. My family might be crazy, but they're not stupid! They'll notice that we're gone. They're probably talking about us right now."

"And if you just let me do what I want, this'll be over faster." She cuts you off from saying anything with her mouth against yours. She drags your hips closer to the edge of the counter, flush against her.

She makes quick work of spreading your legs apart with her palms, and you quietly gasp into her mouth. You feel your heart beating rapidly, and you try to stop your hands from shaking. You’re nervous someone will come check on you. She hikes your dress up to run her hands all over your thighs possessively, and groans into your mouth. You feel your face flushing.

She pulls her lips away slightly, a trail of saliva still clinging to her lips.

“I’d devour you tonight if I could.” She says, eyes half lidded in arousal, and makes quick work of sliding off your panties with a single hand. You shiver against the cold of the counter.

“You can try.” You reply, and pull her back against you so you can kiss her again. 

Her hands roam your thighs, trailing up to your hips before dipping back down again. Her fingers enter you with ease, and she chuckles into your mouth.

“Did all of my earlier teasing get to you this much, doll?” She says in a low voice, eyes locking onto yours as she moves two fingers inside you. You bite your lip to suppress a whimper. 

“Can you shut up for once?” You refuse to admit anything, and you know your face is on fire. This entire situation is not what you expected to happen, but it’s affecting you nonetheless.

“You like it when I talk.” She slyly looks over to your neck like a lion to its prey, and unbuttons the front of your dress with her other hand, dropping the side of your dress to expose some of your torso. 

She leaves a couple kisses from your ear to your neck, being careful to not leave any marks where your parents could see. You feel yourself leaning into her touch, perched on the edge of the bathroom counter as you slap a hand over your mouth to suppress a moan. She bites down on your shoulder, obviously trying to leave a hickey while you try to not sound like you’re being fingerfucked in your parent’s bathroom on thanksgiving. 

You think you’re definitely gonna fuck her hard enough later as payback, because she’s currently leaving another hickey right next to the one she just left. At this rate she’s going to fill up half your chest with marks. You moan against your hand as she thrusts her hand faster inside you, and moves her thumb against your clit in steady motions.

Spinel swipes her tongue against the mark she just made, and lifts her face to kiss you again. She pulls her hand up to fist your hair, fucking you faster with the other, and moans. That was fucking loud, but you can’t even bring yourself to care. You’re close already.

The combination stimuli of her tongue in your mouth and her fingers inside you are enough to bring you to the edge in less than five minutes. You feel her grin against your mouth and you come against her hand, body shaking violently on the bathroom counter. She holds you while you come down, only removing her hand from you once you’re done shaking. She kisses you again, but softer this time.

“Told you I was gonna play dirty.” She says, smugly. You smack her arm, and she laughs.

“You’re a bastard.” Is all you reply with, but you can’t withhold the affection from your voice. 

You both make quick work of making yourselves look presentable before you go back outside to your family, making sure the marks she left were safely hidden.

You walk back to your seat, Spinel following a couple of seconds later to take her seat next to you.

“You get lost or something?” Your dad asks in jest. You roll your eyes at him.

“She was making sure my cramps weren’t actually killing me.” You reply, sticking your tongue out at him. “She’s a good girlfriend like that.”

“Awww, that’s just adorable.” Jason pipes up, teasing you with a snarky grin.

“Ugh shut up. At least I have a girlfriend.” You jab back with. He dramatically puts his hand over his heart like a dainty southern belle, and your parents and Spinel laugh. 

Matt makes a point to lock eyes with you, and you look at him. He doesn’t move or say anything, just stares at you for several seconds, before mouthing the words ‘I know’. You shake your head, silently pleading him. He wouldn’t.

The rest of the table talks so loud it delves into chaos within a minute once more, and you lean back into your seat and sigh.

You parents beg Spinel to come over again for family christmas this year, and you internally groan. You don’t know how much more of this you can take. She agrees immediately, of course. You feel her hand snake its way up your thigh again, and her hand finds its way into yours. Eh. Maybe the holidays won’t be so bad? You hope to yourself.

Her eyes look over to yours and she smiles at you. 

You feel yourself oddly looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write a drabble but then it turned into this. last time i wanted to write a one shot but it turned into a 42k fic. what the fuck is my PROBLEMMMMM


End file.
